


Flowers for their Mothers

by CastielsHeart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, First Meetings, Gay Castiel, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Mother's Day, Sassy Castiel (Supernatural), Sweet Dean Winchester, graveyard, homophobic Naomi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24116419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsHeart/pseuds/CastielsHeart
Summary: Dean meets Castiel while visiting his mother's grave on Mother's Day.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 21
Kudos: 125





	Flowers for their Mothers

**Author's Note:**

> Something I thought up after taking flowers to my mom's grave today.

It was a beautiful day and Dean couldn’t help but enjoy the warmth from the sun as he stood in front of his mother, Mary Winchester’s grave. It had probably been a few years since he’d been here and since it was Mother’s Day he felt he should. Dean up until recently had been living in California, where his little brother was going to college. Sam was finishing up in the next few weeks and would be moving back to Kansas as well.

Dean was working with his Uncle Bobby restoring old cars and occasionally driving the tow truck. He’s always enjoyed working with his hands and getting dirty. In California he’d worked in construction and had found that enjoyable too. However there was something special about hearing an old car rumble to life when it had been left to ruin.

He’d already placed the flowers he’d brought for his mother. The wind was high and was already blowing them about threatening to pull them up from where they were stuck in the ground. Dean bent down and shoved them deeper into the moist ground. Dean stepped over to his father’s grave and stuck the little American flag he had brought a little deeper as well. He felt bad just bringing something for his mother but his father wasn’t the flowers sort of guy so he settled on a flag. His father had been a marine so it made sense. 

Dean hadn’t exactly had the best relationship with his father. After Mary had died, he’d basically checked out. When Dean was ten and Sam six, John had lost custody and they had been taken in by Uncle Bobby and his wife Ellen. Ellen sadly had been killed at a fire at her restaurant not long after Dean finished high school. She didn’t have a grave for Dean to put flowers on or he would.

Dean's stomach started to growl and he decided it was time to go look for some greasy diner food and some pie. As he was returning to his car he saw a man in a trench coat and tie, which was adorably backwards placing a large bouquet of daisies on a grave. Dean paused to read the stone. 

Naomi Novak  
June 6, 1951 - October 31, 2012

The stone was plain with no embellishments or epitaphs. Dean was startled when he looked up and found deep blue eyes staring at him curiously. “I’m sorry, man. I didn’t mean to intrude. My curiosity just got the better of me.”

‘Nonsense. I imagine we are here for much the same reason. Honoring the tradition of Mother’s Day.” The man cocked his head in an adorable manner, “My name is Castiel.”

“Nice to meet you. I’m Dean. So your mother Naomi, what type of mom was she?” Dean says as a means to start a conversation. He’s not sure why but he doesn’t want to walk away from him yet.

“She was a judgemental and self-righteous bitch who told me at a tender age that I came off the line with a crack in my chassis. When I came out as gay at sixteen she tried to send me to one of those camps that claims you can pray the gay away. My parents were separated and when my father Chuck found out he sued for custody. He won and after that I avoided her whenever possible.” Castiel says ending with a sigh.

Dean is floored by all the information just dropped on him. “Well it's sweet that you still brought her flowers even though she was a total bitch.” Dean remarks.

“Not really.” Castiel says with a mischievous smirk.

“What do you mean?” Dean is totally confused by the gorgeous man’s demeanor.

“Naomi was allergic to daisies.” Castiel says grinning.

Dean can’t help it. He throws his head back and laughs heartily in the middle of the graveyard. Castiel joins him with a quieter chuckle. “Castiel you are hilarious. I was just about to find a place to eat. If you don’t have plans or someone to get back to, would you like to join me?”

“Are you coyly trying to inquire if I am single, Dean?” Castiel says grinning wider.

Dean nervously rubs the back of his neck, “Well ummm….” Dean doesn’t know how to respond. They’re standing in the middle of a graveyard and this is starting to feel inappropriate.

“The answer to both is yes. I am single and I’d love to get dinner with you as long as there is the possibility of getting a burger. A burger makes me very happy.” Castiel says, smiling wide and indicating toward the parking lot.

“Of course man. I love a good greasy cheeseburger but I have to have a good piece of pie too.” Dean counters.

“I think I know just the place. My brother owns a diner called Loki’s Burgers not too far from her. Follow me handsome.” Castiel says, indicating an atrocious gold colored pimpmobile.

“That is one ugly car.” Dean can’t help but say.

“Noted.” Castiel replies.

*** One Year Later ***

After placing a large bouquet of roses on his mother’s grave, Dean accompanies his fiance to his mother, Naomi’s grave. They got her the biggest bouquet of daisies they could find. Dean tied a get well soon balloon to it because he thought it was funny.

“Hey mom. You're going to hate this but I am marrying Dean in the fall. He makes me very happy. I hope you're turning over in your grave. Father can’t wait and he's walking me down the aisle. He also offered to pay for everything but I’ve decided to use the money that I inherited from you. So, I am using your money to marry a man. Enjoy the daisies.” Castiel says before walking away.

Dean kisses Castiel before they slide into the Impala to go get burgers at Gabe’s place. Dean wishes Mary could have met Castiel. She would have loved him.


End file.
